


I Trust You

by 13BlueBananas (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Not What He Seems, Everyone's POV, Gen, One Shot, Set during NWHS, Spoilers - Not What He Seems, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/13BlueBananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's lying! Shut it down, NOW!" </p><p>Dipper would have never taken this long to choose. He would have already gone with the facts and pressed the button. </p><p> "Mabel, please!" </p><p>But Mabel was not Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You

Dipper couldn't understand. What was taking Mabel so long? Surely she didn't actually _believe_ Stan (because after everything that had happened, Dipper wasn't even sure he could call the man Stan, much less Grunkle), right? His little speech was nothing more than a distraction tactic to buy the countdown more time. They had been lied to all summer, so why would they be told the truth now? He had the other two journals all along! Who knew what other secrets he was keeping from them? The portal _had_ to be shut down!

"Mabel, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!"

_Listen to **me**..._

* * *

Stanley (Not Stan _ford_. He could never be his brother, no matter how much he wanted to) was frustrated. Not only had he lost Dipper's trust - something he would probably never fully gain again, but he had made Mabel _cry_. THAT was something he never wanted to see or hear again. Assuming, of course, that the portal didn't annihilate them all.

Sure, he lied to the kids (and everyone else), but it was only to _protect_ them. He never wanted to drag them into this crazy world, the world that had consumed his brother. He didn't want the same thing happening to one of them. If only they could see that he never meant for any of them to find out this way. If only they could see that he really did love them, no matter what he said of did. If only he had a way to prove it...

"Look into my eyes, Mabel! You really think I'm a bad guy?"

_Just **trust** me..._

* * *

Mabel was conflicted. Dipper and Grunkle Stan's voices were like the devil and angel on her shoulders, but it was unclear which was which. _"Listen to your head!"_ All the facts said that her Grunkle was the bad guy here, to shut down the portal before the timer hit zero. Dipper was usually right when it came to using his head, and the fact that he was her twin and would never deceive her like Grunkle Stan had... Yes, the facts gave her every reason to NOT trust him. But her memories of the time they had spent with him and her heart disagreed. He couldn't have been faking EVERYTHING, right?

She was barely able to keep her tears at bay as she gazed into her great uncle's wide eyes. What she saw was desperation and a silent plea. She glanced into her brother's and saw the same thing. The only difference was that Grunkle Stan was desperate to keep the portal on, and Dipper was desperate to shut it down.

"He's lying! Shut it down, NOW!"

"Mabel, please!"

* * *

**Ten. Nine.**

In the end, it was a choice between her twin or her Grunkle - not the possible fate of the world.

* * *

Dipper would have never taken this long to choose. He would have already gone with the facts and pressed the button.

She bowed her head and made her decision. "Grunkle Stan..."

But Mabel was not Dipper.

...I trust you."

The world dissolved into white.

_I'm sorry, bro-bro._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is a cross-posted fic from my FanFiction.net account, so if one of you saw it over there and thought someone stole it over here, don't panic :P It's also my first time posting from this site, so if things look a little weird that's why.
> 
> Feedback and such is appreciated :D


End file.
